User blog:NBerkhof/Moody Eel's Poptropica Adventure Journal, book one:Early Poptropica
Note to reader: ''This journal was originally meant to be illustrated, but due to a computer glitch, illustrations are down until further notice.'' JUNE Tuesday Summer life is hard when you're working as an intern at an organization known as Pre-adventurers Of Poptropica or P.O.P for short. It's always pretty much the same schedule. The bright side is, I get to work with my best friends, Giant Hawk, Yellow Sword, Crazy Brain and Small Glove. But today, something interesting happened. We were all called in for a meeting. It was supposed to be held in the conference room, and us interns have NEVER been in there. So this was a huge opportunity for us. When we got in, we looked around, and it was AWESOME in there. There was a long table with the words P.O.P right in the middle of it, and the seats were all around it. But the really cool thing was the windows in front of us. Outside those windows you could see Poptropica's- and more importantly MY heroes flying throught skies in their amazing blimps, and it looked like every blimp was a different color. My boss welcomed us to the P.O.P conference room, and then got right to the chase. He told us that our current heroes are getting older quick, and they're running out of energy. Then he said that there would be more and more Islands popping up all over the place, and that when the adventurers get too old, nobody will be able to protect Poptropicans from things like "Boogas" and "Zomberries" and started talking about a bunch of other stuff I didn't know a thing about. Finally, he reached the most important highlight of the meeting: He told us we would be the new adventurers. I was so excited I wanted to jump out of my seat, but I had to maintain myself, so I just stayed calm. And believe me, when you've spent your entire life as an intern, and then something exciting suddenly just pops right up, it's hard. After the meeting I ran into the halls to catch up with my friends so we could discuss what to do. We do that a lot. I caught up with Giant Hawk near my locker. He's always been saying that someday he's going to follow in his father's footsteps and become an adventurer, so he was bouncing off the walls talking about he told me so and that he always new in his heart that he'd follow in his father's footsteps. Once he had calmed down, I joked around with him and told him maybe he should follow his father's footsteps in flip-flops, since we'll be going to an Island. But he told me he's "going barefoot." I actually thought that was a good idea, so when I got to my bunker I took my shoes off and tossed them in the closet. Tomorrow, we're gonna make history. Wednesday When I woke up this morning, I realized that I had until this afternoon to get ready for my exploration of Poptropica. I looked through my closet so I could find what to wear. Right then, I found the perfect outfit. It was a karate outfit with a belt and everything. When I walked through the locker halls, I couldn't find a single head that wasn't pointed straight at me. I ran into Yellow Sword and Giant Hawk in the halls. They had some cool outfits, too. Small Glove came in wearing a bunch of stuff put together in one outfit. I have to say, it looked like the coolest look I've seen all day. I knew EXACTLY what to throw into my costume to complete it. At lunch one day they handed out three Steel Apples, which, if you held them out and shouted "Applebees", would release a torrent of Steel Apples. And I was the lucky winner of one. Well, I didn't actually win one as much as I did get it from this girl named Happy Rider by giving her a single Credit. Anyway, I used that as a handheld and it looked AWESOME. I went to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day, so today I was definitely eating it. During breakfast, I met Crazy Brain. He was dressed like a secret serviceman, as usual. I asked if he was excited about becoming an adventurer, but he said that he likes those big-ticket positions on the field, like team president. And ironically, right at that moment, the boss walked in. He told us to meet on the rooftops after lunch for the sendoff. After we all ate lunch, I ran to the rooftops. I met my friends and some of the other interns there. Of course, my family wasn't there. When something big happens to us, which rarely takes place, I can count on the Hawks to be there. I can only imagine how proud they were to see their son step up and do what he was saying he would do all along. After waving goodbye to Giant Hawk, I was ready to get in my blimp. I stepped in, and then I wondered if I really wanted to do this. If I did, my life would go from lazy intern to heroic adventurer in a heartbeat, but what I was really scared about was that I wouldn't know what was going to happen to me OR my friends. I have no idea what will go on out there. I finally decided to cut the ropes. My blimp instantly flew into the air. I waved goodbye to the Hawks and my friends as I floated off. I could hear Happy Riders voice ring out: "You owe me a credit when you get back!" I chuckled. Yellow Sword, Small Glove, and Crazy Brain came in after me. Once the sight of them faded into the fog, I knew I was on my own. No turning back. Friday I've been stuck in this blimp for two days, and I'm starting to go a little crazy. When I woke up this morning, I thought I was in my bunker. But when I was hit by the freezing cold breeze of the Poptropican oceans and all land was completely hidden by fog, I knew I was still in the blimp. I'm not sure which is worse, flying around in this tiny blimp, or living with the other P.O.P interns. On New Year's Eve, we were all supposed to meet at midnight to celebrate. That kind of stunk, because my resolution was to get a little more sleep. Crazy Brain says that's my resolution every year, but I refuse to believe it. I went to bed at 3:00 that night. When I woke up the next morning, it was already 9:00. I staggered to the cafeteria for breakfast, half asleep. But I was woken up when I heard 'Happy New Year" ring out through the room. I'm glad I have friends like that, but at the time I was a little shocked. Anyway, I couldn't go back to sleep this morning, so I decided to start working on my route. I went over to the map, and I saw that the nearest Island was called "Early Poptropica." I set a course towards that Island, and it looks like I'll get there tomorrow, the last day of the month. Saturday Weekends back at P.O.P are much different than weekends when you're just flying around the ocean in a blimp. I used to just sleep in on Saturdays, and then Happy Rider would wake me up cause of some breakfast emergancy like she poured syrup in her coffee or something. Then I would go and meet my friends. My sister, Shiny Panda, has been exploring Poptropica for a few years, so I knew she had a few tricks up her sleeve. I called her for tips, and when she answered she was panting, so she was probably running. I told her what was going on, and asked her for some tips. But she said she couldn't talk, and I heard a groaning noise. Then I just heard static. I was scared, not because of Shiny Panda, because she's an expert on Poptropica now. But I was scared because that's one of the things I have in store for me down the road. I didn't have much time to be scared though, because Early Poptropica was in sight. When I landed it was really late, so I decided to camp out in the blimp. JULY Sunday I had to wake up early this morning to find a church. P.O.P has a chapel that us interns visit every Sunday morning. But since I'm in a place I've never been before I need to look around for a church. I talked to some kid on the street, and he told me to go to the middle of the Poptropica Towers. I did that, but it turns out that moron was just tricking me, because it was just a statue of a guy whose glasses look ten inches thick. And the thing that stinks is, I was wearing a suit and carrying my Bible. So that means I've been here for one day and I've ALREADY been publicly humiliated. I guess that means I "know my way around." Monday Today I was walking around the street, trying to erase the memory of yesterday from my brain. I was really annoyed, but then something happened that made me snap right out of my bad mood. I walked in front of this person who was looking at my blimp, and when he saw me he asked if I was an adventurer. I said "Yes, why?" He told me Giant Hawk came by earlier to help the Early Poptropicans. At first I thought that I would have to find another Island, since Giant Hawk had already gone on the adventure that was supposed to be waiting for ME. But it turns out that the people at the Early Poptropican part of town still needed help. Apparently, theives stole their stuff and Giant Hawk recieved a portion of it and brought it back. But some of their stuff was still missing. This was the chance I was waiting for. All I needed to do was get back the second portion of their stuff, and I'll have finished my very first adventure. Unlike Giant Hawk, I'm OK with not hiding my excitment. I rushed down to Early Poptropica to get started. When I got there, things weren't looking too good. The Early Poptropicans had only ONE Porker, which is some sort of pig down there, and they had to share one water bucket for the well between all of them. I walked up to get a better scoop on what's going on. The Early Poptropican told us Giant Hawk saved them by getting their Porker and signal flag back. But half of their stuff was still missing. I told them I'd help. They were very grateful, but they told me I had to go down into the WELL, because the spider that stole all their Porkers went down there. I had no idea how I was going to get down there without injuring myself or getting caught by the spider, but luckily, right at that moment, I found a page from Giant Hawk's journal, and I was thankful that he was keeping up on the journal I wanted us all to write. TBC. Category:Blog posts Category:Moody Eel's Poptropica Adventure Journal